This invention relates to a device for holding an aneurysm clip in open condition as the aneurysm clip is positioned and then applied by releasing the clip to close upon an aneurysm in selected position.
An object of this invention is to provide a clip holder which holds an aneurysm clip in open position until actuated to release opening pressure on the aneurysm clip and to permit closing and release of the aneurysm clip.